


don't be wasting your time (on your own)

by roommate



Series: drabble dump [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommate/pseuds/roommate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A century after his last heart ache (Howon's just exaggerating; it's only been half a decade since), Myungsoo decides to take the leap and go out on a date with one of Howon's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be wasting your time (on your own)

**Author's Note:**

> New and improved! Originally posted [HERE.](http://ask.fm/dongsaengdeul/answer/132081471330) Title from Kodaline's 'One Day'.

_It could have been worse,_ Myungsoo tells himself as he pumps his fist in the air with much uncertainty. He could be sitting across the guy right beside him in a posh restaurant and trying to talk about interesting things while fretting about the bill he has to pay. He could be... picking at his food in an attempt to keep himself from running away. It's been, what, half a decade since he's last been on a date with anyone other than his laptop? It's been so long since he's had to look approachable, desirable, _worth the risk_ to someone he hardly knows. So he's allowed to freak out a little, right? He's allowed to have a mini panic attack at the back of his head and he bobs his head to the music, as he tries to lose himself in the moment and just let his inhibitions go.

"I'm sorry if concerts aren't your scene," whispers the man beside him, voice rough with all the singing he's been doing. _Sungyeol,_ Myungsoo reminds himself. The guy introduced himself as Sungyeol. "I just– Hoya told me you liked music a lot so I figured it would be better if–"

"If we weren't doing fist pumps in a John Legend concert," Myungsoo mutters, then looks to his side to meet Sungyeol's shy, surprised gaze. Sungyeol looks like he's seconds away from burying his face in his hands, so Myungsoo does him a favor and adds, "But hey, who cares? His songs are pretty... hype."

Sungyeol snorts. He sucks in his bottom lip and takes a deep breath, then reaches over to give Myungsoo's cheek a light pinch. Myungsoo bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling more than he should. "Yeah, hype."


End file.
